The Boundaries Between Their Love
by SladeWilsonDeathstroke
Summary: A Garmau fanfic. Aphmau longs for Garroth while he is still in the Irene Dimension. However, Laurance comes around and confesses his feelings to Aphmau. What will she do? S.W.D.


**First of all... CONGRATS APHMAU TO OVER 1,000,000 SUBSCRIBBLES! Make sure if you aren't subscribed to her channel, you do right away. Also, if you aren't caught up to Minecraft Diaries... go do that before you read this. I have decided to write another Garmau fanfic, and this one will kind of continue my last. However, you don't need to read** **If These Moments Were Eternity** **for the story to make sense. Thank you to the anonymous review and ArtixFox's review; it lets me know that I should write more. Anyways, I am just rambling on. Enjoy the story! (I do not own Minecraft Diaries.)**

Aphmau awoke from her slumber, and slowly got out of bed. Her last encounter with Garroth in her dream-reality realm made her realize that she really loved him. Now, she was left with an empty feeling that seemed like it would never go away unless she was with Garroth- whether it be in their solitude realm or in their original world. Aphmau started to walk towards her door to go eat breakfast with Nicole, but then she stopped in her tracks.

She had heard somebody scream. Aphmau rushed outside and saw Dmitri on the ground with his arms wrapped around his leg. The look of pain was clear on his face, and Aphmau had no idea what to do. "Help me," Dmitri muttered as his eyes teared up. Aphmau tried to speak, but her words were caught as she sympathized for the injured boy. Without saying anything, she knelt down beside him and nudged his arms to the side to get a good look at the cause for his pain. Dmitri's knee was swelled, blackened from bruises, and way out of place. Aphmau's only swift conclusion was that he had tripped and broke his leg. Aphmau lifted Nicole's son from the ground and brought him to the first room they got to.

By that point, Nicole was standing beside them with worry concealing any other expressions. _How long has she been there?_ Aphmau wondered, but she quickly let her thoughts escape because she knew her focus should be on helping Dmitri. Aphmau panicked as she knew that she had no medical experience what-so-ever. Luckily, there was no need to panic because Nicole was finally the first to speak saying, "Don't worry Dmitri, we have the best doctor for miles just here in town." Aphmau noted that Nicole didn't seem to be worried anymore, and in fact, she seemed calm. Nicole appeared to ease everyone's worries.

Actually, Katelyn and Laurance were in the room, too, and both of them just looked sorry for the boy. All of them kept watch over Dmitri while Nicole ran out to find the doctor she knew about.

...

Only an hour had passed, and Dmitri had his left knee in a cast and didn't mention anything about pain. "If you weren't in a cast right now, you would be running your punishment laps right now. You know you were not supposed to go to Kiki's house until she got back to town," Nicole scolded. "Yes, Mom," Dmitri mumbled with his head down. Laurance, Aphmau, and Katelyn were now awkwardly watching their conversation. Then, Nicole turned towards Aphmau, "Thanks again for bringing him in, Aphmau. Sorry for the trouble. I had breakfast ready, but it's obviously cold by now. Why don't we go out for breakfast today? It's the least I can do." "Okay!" Laurance responded before anybody could be too polite and refuse Nicole's free breakfast offer. Katelyn and Aphmau half glared at him, but smiled towards Nicole before they headed out the door.

...

After breakfast, Nicole showed the three around town and introduced them to everyone. No, literally _everyone._ By the time Nicole was finished, the sun was already setting. They headed back to Nicole's home, and once they got there, Laurance motioned to Aphmau, "A word please? Alone. Here come to my room." Aphmau followed Laurance down the hall to his temporary living quarters. "Yes?" Aphmau questioned to Laurance as he shut the door.

Laurance started to lean in to kiss Aphmau, but he stopped himself to tell her how he felt. "Aphmau I can't stand it any longer. I love the way you are so kind, the way you help anyone in need, and the way you are you. Aphmau, I can't wait any longer for Garroth to confess his feelings for you. I know he is in the Irene Dimension, but Aphmau- _I love you,"_ Laurance confessed his love (not for the first time) to Aphmau.

She was blushing now. He loved her, but she couldn't return those feelings. Aphmau had decided that she loved Garroth, but here Laurance was, telling Aphmau that he loved her, again. "...," Aphmau remained silent. "Aphmau, do you love me?" Laurance questioned. "... Laurance, I- I love somebody else. I'm sorry, but I just can't love you. Especially after he-," "Shh," he put his finger to her lips. "It's okay. I understand. I just want you to be happy," Laurance started. Those words sounded very familiar to Aphmau. He hung his head for one second, but quickly looked back up at Aphmau. "You love Garroth, don't you?" he questioned. Aphmau just nodded her head.

They were silent for a whole minute. Then Laurance said, "Aphmau, because I love you, I will help you get Garroth back." Aphmau smiled, and not to her acknowledgement, that made Laurance much happier than how he just felt. Even though he just got rejected by his only love, Laurance got to see her smile at him.

...

Days had past since they had arrived at Phoenix Drop. Zoey had refused to help at first, but then she decided to help with her and Emmalyn's combined knowledge about breaking barriers and Irene and her dimension. Emmalyn had come across the perfect book, and all they needed was the Potion of Ghurg. Sure, it didn't sound like an amazing potion, but it would open the realm barrier with absolutely NO sacrifice. However, the barrier would only remain open for exactly thirty seconds, and only two people could go through at a time. Aphmau had decided she would go, get Garroth through the barrier, and keep Zane from entering their world. Then, she would have Garroth back.

The potion was all finished. It consisted of: a strand of elf's hair, a red rose, a drop of water from the Ocean of Cats, and the tear of one person who would break the barrier. Their set time would be at dawn that day, and only Emmalyn, Katelyn, Zoey, Laurance, and Aphmau would be there. Now, all there was to do was wait.

Aphmau was ready when the time came. They went to Zoey's previous portal she had used to save the Kenmur, Katelyn, Emmalyn, Aphmau, and Laurance from the Irene Dimension. "Good luck," Laurance said. Everyone else nodded to Aphmau, for they couldn't find any other words better than Laurance's. Then, they splashed the Potion of Ghurg into the center of her portal, and Aphmau stepped in.

She was forced through dimensions and felt like she was being pulled by each limb. When Aphmau's journey through the realm barrier was complete, she felt the floor beneath her feet. Then, she saw Garroth, standing above Zane with a sword through where his heart would be. Aphmau clenched her teeth as she saw the gruesome sight.

Garroth turned to face her and lit with excitement. He rushed to her and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you made it!" he shouted with relief. Aphmau had tears rolling down her cheeks because she was overwhelmed with joy. She had finally understood that she loved Garroth a couple weeks ago and was excited to see him outside of their solitary dream realm. Aphmau remembered that they only had thirty seconds, so she lunged herself and Garroth through the portal while they were still in each other's arms.

They landed in front of Emmalyn, Zoey, Katelyn, and Laurance as they cheered. Their friend, Garroth, was finally out of danger from Zane. Garroth told Aphmau, "I love you," and they kissed as a seal to their love.

 **I hope this story was great for all of you Garmau fans. Please review and ask questions. Any questions you have will be answered, if they have one, in my next work. Thank you for your time reading!**


End file.
